Skating
by Serenade of Light
Summary: A fouryearold Netto is excited when his dad comes home for the weekend—and he knows exactly how he wants to spend his time with him. So Yuuichiro sets out to teach his son how to skate.


Skating

By Serenade of Light

_A four-year-old Netto is excited when his dad comes home for the weekend—and he knows exactly how he wants to spend his time with him. So Yuuichiro sets out to teach his son how to skate._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The relationship between Netto and Yuuichiro tends to be overlooked. There are times I've wondered what it was like for a little Netto to have a dad like Yuuichiro. And other times I've wondered where he learned to skate (He's a crazy demon on wheels!). So I've put the two together and this is what you get! I hope you enjoy it! And remember: reviews are always helpful, good or bad!

One more note: This story takes place in the game realm. I'm not sure at what age Netto meets Rockman in the game but I would imagine it would have been around this age—I'm going to go with the manga version and say it's on Netto's fifth birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuichiro sighed with relief and smiled as he walked up to the blue and white house. He was tired but even that wouldn't subdue the excitement he felt. He opened the door eagerly but wearily, glad to be finally home.

He was completely caught off guard as a small body catapulted itself off the couch into his quickly responding arms.

"Papa! You're home!" an exited four-and-a-half-year-old cheered as he hugged the weary scientist around the neck.

Yuuichiro squeezed the boy into a hug. "It's good to see you too, Netto," he said, chuckling slightly at his son's greeting methods.

"Welcome home, Yuuichiro," Haruka greeted as she walked out of the kitchen.

Yuuichiro set Netto down and walked over to his wife, embracing her tightly into a hug. "I missed you," he whispered lovingly as he kissed her gently.

They were interrupted by an impatient four-year-old. "_Ne, ne,_ Papa! Can you teach me to skate?" he asked excitedly, his big chocolate eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"To skate?" Yuuichiro asked amused, turning his gaze to his wife for further explanation.

She just laughed. "We saw some teenagers at a skate park yesterday and, needless to say, Netto hasn't stopped talking about it."

"Papa!" Netto tugged at his father's pant leg to have the attention brought back to him.

"Netto, your Papa's tired. He has all weekend to teach you, so why don't you let him rest today?" Haruka said.

The boy was about to protest, but caught that glimpse in his mother's face that said, "this isn't a debatable matter", so he settled for pouting.

"It's okay," Yuuichiro interjected as he smiled at his wife. "Dinner isn't for a while, is it? I can take Netto out until it's ready."

Haruka returned the smiled. "Fine. Dinner will be ready in about half-an-hour."

Yuuichiro kissed his wife. "Thanks. We won't be late." He turned back to his pouting son. "So, Netto? How about it? Are you ready to learn how to skate?"

Yuuichiro didn't think someone could change moods as quickly as Netto changed from his gloomy state to his excited one. He couldn't help laugh as the ecstatic boy danced in circle, cheering sing-songly, "_Yatta!_ Papa's gonna teach me to skate! Papa's gonna teach me to skate!"

"Hey, Net! Calm down," Yuuichiro said, still chuckling. "Now, go get some skates."

Netto stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his dad. "I don't have skates," he answered.

"Oh?" Yuuichiro responded as he looked at his wife in the kitchen. She just shrugged with a smile and turned back to her cooking. The scientist sighed and turned back to his waiting son. "Okay then, get your shoes and we'll go buy some."

" 'kay!" Netto answered as he raced to the door to get his shoes and began to tug them on.

Yuuichiro followed him. "Need help, Netto?" he asked.

"No!" Netto answered confidently as he successfully put on the first shoe. Yuuichiro waited patiently as he watched the young burnette put on the second shoe, singing a song quietly to himself as worked through tying the laces. Netto stood up proudly when he finished and declared, "Done!"

"Okay, then let's go!" Yuuichiro said as he reached for his son's small hand, who readily gave it.

"Okay!" Netto cheered excitedly and began to lead his father out the door.

"Have fun!" Haruka called after.

"We will!" Yuuichiro answered.

"Don't wander off from your Papa, Netto," she instructed. She got a hurried " 'kay" from the hyper boy before the door closed, not leaving Yuuichiro enough time to asked Haruka what she meant.

It didn't take long to figure out.

As soon as they were out the door, Netto let go of his father's hand and ran toward the sidewalk. "Netto!" Yuuichiro yelled as he ran to catch up and take his son's hand back up into his own. "Stay with me, okay?"

Netto looked up innocently and gave another " 'kay." Yuuichiro smiled and they began their walk toward the store.

Yuuichiro walked quietly, absorbing the moment of holding his little boy's hand as he skipped along, chanting, "Papa's going to teach me to skate! Papa's going to teach me to skate."

Nothing could be more perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it even possible to have so many different types of skates? Yuuichiro looked at the selection in amazement as Netto walked carefully along the aisle, observing each skate with the critical eye of a four-year-old. After carefully inspecting each one, Netto pulled out a red roller blade.

"I want these ones!" Netto declared triumphantly, holding up his treasured find.

Yuuichiro laughed as he knelt down next to his son and took the roller blade. "This is way too big, Netto. How about these?" Yuuichiro pulled out a pair of strap-on skates for kids Netto's age.

Netto pouted. "No!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"'Cause the wheels aren't in a line," Netto stated matter-of-factly.

Yuuichiro frowned. "Wouldn't these be easier?" he asked.

"But the big kids had skates like these!" Netto whined as he pointed to the red skate.

"Can I help you?" a young sales clerk asked.

Yuuichiro looked up. "Actually, yes. What do you recommend for someone who is just learning to skate?"

The clerk looked at the skates in the older man's hands and than at the boy. "For how long do you think he'll skate?" he asked.

"I don't know. Probably not that long," Yuuichiro answered. "He's four."

The sales person laughed. "I completely understand. My sister has a four-year-old and his attention span is about four minutes. The ones in your hands will suffice."

"But the wheels aren't in a line!" Netto repeated.

The clerk laughed and pulled out roller blades similar to the skates Yuuichiro had pulled out. "Then how about these?" he asked the pouting child. Netto's face lit up. "I'd say these are it then," the clerk said, exchanging the selected blades with the skates in Yuuichiro's hands.

"Won't these be harder to learn?" Yuuichiro asked.

The young man shrugged. "It's a matter of preference. Most actually find blades easier, but he's so young, I don't think it'll matter. Anyway, you might want to have him try them on. If you have any questions, I'll be in the next aisle."

Yuuichiro smiled graciously. "Thanks."

"No problem." He turned to Netto, "Good luck, little man!"

Netto crossed his arms. "I'm not little! I'm almost five!" He held up five fingers to prove his point.

The man laughed. "Sorry about that." He smiled and turned back to Yuuichiro, "I better wish you luck then too. He's a handful."

Yuuichiro smiled and shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

The young clerk laughed again. "Well, see you later!" he said as he walked off.

"Well, Netto? Are you ready to try on your skates?" Yuuichiro asked as he turned back to his son. He received an energetic and wild smile as the boy sat down and let his father help him put on the blades. They fit, so they put the skates back in the box and went to register to pay for them. Netto wanted to use them on the way home, but Yuuichiro said that it would be better if he waited. At first the boy pouted, but the frown quickly turned into squeals of laughter as the father lifted his son onto his shoulders and began the trek home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're just in time!" Haruka said Yuuichiro walked into the door and lifted Netto off his shoulders and onto the floor.

"It smells delicious!" Yuuichiro commented.

"It's your favorite! Meat sauce spaghetti!" Haruka beamed.

Netto tugged at his father's sleeve. "Can we go skate now?" he asked.

Yuuichiro shook his head. "Nope. It's time to eat."

"Oh," was all Netto said. He then looked at his mother and then raced into her arms. "Guess what, Mama! We got some skates and they strap on and the wheels are in a line! And their blue and yellow! I really like blue! They're better then the red ones even though some of the big kids had red ones!" Netto gabbered excitedly.

"Really?" Haruka asked, looking amused at her husband as she set the hyper boy into a chair.

"Yep!" Netto said as he grabbed a fork, and then, suddenly remembering something, asked, "What's for dinner?'

Netto beamed as both his parents laughed. Haruka finally mustered out "Spaghetti" before returning to the kitchen to retrieve the food.

Netto cheered and then added, "You'll really like Mama's food, Papa!"

Yuuichiro chuckled and eyed his wife as she came back with a bowl of noodles. "I'm sure I will."

"And we'll skate afterwards?" Netto asked to be sure his dad hadn't forgotten.

"Yes, we'll skate afterwards," Yuuichiro reassured his son.

"_Yatta_!" Netto cheered, initiating a grin between his parents.

"How do you keep up with him?" Yuuichiro whispered into Haruka's ear.

Haruka shrugged. "You just do."

"You're absolutely amazing," Yuuichiro commented as he kissed her gently. Haruka could only blush.

However, the blush was short-lived because Haruka had to return her attention to her son, who had begun to attack his spaghetti.

"What do we say?" Haruka reminded.

Netto's fork stopped in mid-air. He set down the fork and said, "_Itadakimasu_" before lifting the fork back up and resuming his eating.

Yuuichiro smiled in amazement at Haruka, who simply returned the smile before sitting down to join the dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already beginning to set as Yuuichiro helped Netto strap on the new skates outside their house. The scientist was finding the task rather difficult because the boy refused to stay still—it might have been easier to program the perfect Net Navi. But finally the skates were in place and Yuuichiro helped lift Netto to his feet. The boy wobbled for a bit, but when he felt rather stable, he pushed off.

Netto immediately lost balance and fell. Yuuichiro quickly knelt down by his son's side, ready to calm the tears that were threatening in Netto's eyes.

But they never came.

Instead, Netto rubbed the tears away and with a determined look set in place, he used his father to help push himself back up.

Unfortunately he fell again and once again tears threatened to be spilt. But if there was one thing about Netto, that one thing was that he was determined—even at four. Or maybe because he wanted to be brave for his dad? But whatever the reason, Netto refused to cry, so he rubbed his tears away and looked to his hero.

"Can you help me, Papa?" he asked quietly.

Yuuichiro smiled. "Of course." And with that, he took both of his son's hands and lifted him up, supporting him so he did not fall.

Once he was rather stable, Netto looked up trustingly at his father. "Now what?" he asked.

Yuuichiro was speechless. He had forgotten one little minor detail when he had agreed to this: he didn't have any idea how to skate. But of course, he was not going to let Netto down. His son had put his complete trust in him and the last thing he was going to do was quit on him.

"Pretend to walk," Yuuichiro suggested.

"Like this?" Netto asked as he made exaggerated marching movements.

"No. More smooth. How did the boys at the park do it?" Yuuichiro asked.

"I dunno," was the only answer he got.

"Hmm…" the scientist mused as he closed his eyed, still holding Netto's little hands firmly, and imagined someone skating.

"Don't go to sleep, Papa!" the four-year-old scolded.

Without opening his eyes, Yuuichiro laughed. "I not, Netto. I'm trying to imagine someone skating so I can tell you how to."

"I don't think that will work," Netto stated matter-of-factly.

"It will," Yuuichiro said, watching the imaginary person in his head glyde around.

"How?" Netto demanded.

"How about you try it? Close your eyes and imagine yourself skating," Yuuichiro suggested.

Netto looked at his father doubtful, but did as he was told. Of course, he imagined himself doing the tricks he had seen the teenagers do yesterday, but at least it kept him rather quiet as Yuuichiro studied the movements of the figure in his head.

"I think I've got it," Yuuichiro finally said as both of them snapped their brown eyes open. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" Netto answered excitedly, his daydreams having renewed his energy and determination.

"Okay, push your leg out as you push it back," the father instructed.

"Huh?" Netto asked.

"Like this." Yuuichiro shifted both of the boy's hands to his left hand and then, once making sure Netto had his balance, moved his son's leg in the appropriate motion. "Got it?" he asked when he was done.

"I think so," Netto answered as he repeated the movement.

"Very good," Yuuichiro congratulated. "Now try the other leg."

Netto moved his left hand back to Yuuichiro's right and repeated the pushing movement with his other leg, but this time it was overdone.

"Not so exaggerated, Net," Yuuichiro instructed.

Netto looked at his scientist. "What does 'exaggerated' mean?" he asked.

"Don't push your leg out so far," Yuuichiro corrected himself.

"Oh, like this?" Again the boy repeated the movement, but this time displaying a gentle push.

"Exactly. Very good, Netto," Yuuichiro commended. Netto beamed at his father. "Ready to start moving?"

" 'Kay! But don't let go!" Netto stated.

"I won't," the father reassured. "Now push out your legs like you did before, one at a time."

Netto nodded and focused on his feet. Slowly they moved down the path in front of their home, Netto making the appropriate movements and Yuuichiro gently guiding him. After awhile, Netto looked back at his dad and said, "Papa, I want to try it on my own now."

"Are you sure?" the scientist asked.

Netto was hesitant but nodded.

"Okay." He gently removed his hands out from underneath the small ones. At first Netto wobbled, but he regained his balance. Seeing that Netto was stable, Yuuichiro walked about a foot down the path. "Okay, Netto. Skate to me."

Netto looked at his dad and smiled before shifting his focus to his feet. He slowly began to make his way, almost falling at first, but transitioning into smoother movements as he inched his way. He collapsed into his father's outstretched arms when he reached them. Netto looked at his father excitedly. "I did it!" he cheered.

"You sure did!" Yuuichiro celebrated with his son. "Want to do it again?"

"_Hai!_" the four-year-old responded, much more confidently than last time.

Yuuichiro stood up and went a little farther than a foot. "Okay!"

Haruka watched the pair as Netto progressingly got better, skating farther and farther each time. Inevitably, Netto fell a few times, but Yuuichiro always raced to his son's side to make sure he was alright and then cheered him on as he stood back up. Eventually, Netto wore out (something that Haruka did not witness too often) and fell into his father's arms tiredly.

"Tired?" Yuuichiro asked the small boy in his arms.

"_Iie,_" Netto said wearily.

Yuuichiro laughed wearily. "I'd say it's time for bed," he stated as he lifted the tired boy up.

"But I want to skate some more," Netto weakly protested, invouluntarily laying his head against his father's shoulder.

"We can tomorrow," Yuuichiro said.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise."

He walked up the path to his waiting wife.

"Good job. You wore him out," Haruka joked. Yuuichiro shrugged slightly, careful not to wake the already asleep Netto.

"You know, he may not ever skate again, but I say teaching him was worth all of it," Yuuichiro said as they walked into the house and towards Netto's room.

"He misses you, you know," Haruka said.

Yuuichiro didn't answer right away. "Maybe when Saito.bat is done…" he whispered.

Haruka smiled. "How is that going?"

Yuuichiro laid Netto in his bed and began to remove the skates and shoes. "Saito.bat is done. I just need to finish up the navi frame. Is it okay to be talking about this with Netto here?"

"Netto's has grown to be a very deep sleeper," Haruka reassured as she pulled out a pair of pajamas. "When will the navi be done?"

"I plan to give Rockman to Netto on their fifth birthday," Yuuichiro answered as he took the pajamas from Haruka and began to carefully change Netto.

"Rockman? Is that what you're going to call him?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah? Do you not like it? I can change it," Yuuichiro responded.

His wife shook her head. "No. Rockman's a good name. Netto will be so excited. And to think they'll be reunited."

Yuuichiro frowned. "It won't be the same."

"I know, but still…" Haruka was quiet.

Yuuichiro smiled weakly. "I know. Though I hope the two will get along. I'm kind of starting to worry for Rockman. Netto's a handful."

Haruka laughed softly. "It'll all work out. They _are_ brothers, even if Netto won't know. Besides, they got along perfectly before. But will Rockman know he's Saito?"

Yuuichiro nodded as he stood up. "Yes. But I'll talk to him before giving him to Netto so Rockman knows not to tell Netto the truth."

Haruka gave a final nod. "Sounds good. Well, I'd say it's more then Netto's bedtime. Ready to go to sleep?"

Yuuichiro didn't answer. He was looking at his sleeping son, his smile and eyes filled with love. "I really do wish I could spend more time with him," he acknowledge quietly. Haruka smiled as she watched her husband sit back down on the bed next to sleeping child. He gently pushed Netto's messy hair off his forehead and kissed him.

He whispered soflty to the sleeping child before standing back up and following Haruka out the bedroom door: "_O yasumi nasai_, my little skater," .


End file.
